Pranking Royalty
by Starless Knights
Summary: Harry ends up meeting Hermione before Hogwarts and they become quick friends (really each others only friends) Harry get Hermione to pull a prank with him. That that leads to other pranks, and well. Hogwarts make way for the new Marauders. Mischief just getting started.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

A young emerald eye boy stared out the window as houses passed by. He ignored hos aching shoulder from where his _dearest_ cousin had punched him every time he saw a red colored car.

"Now you listen here boy. This a new school and town. So don't go causing trouble and giving us a bad name." His uncle barked from the driver's seat.

He just sighed and nodded his head.

A few moments later the two boys where dropped off in front of there new school. As they watched the car drove away, his cousin pushed him to the ground and ran in side.

The bell rang as he was dusting off his to big pants. He ran as quickly as he could into the school and to his classroom.

Once he was at the right door he stopped and caught his breath. With head held high he opened the door. The class went silent and the teacher turned and smiled warmly as him.

"Ah, you must be Harry Potter. Welcome please come in and shut the door."

Harry did as was told and shut the door.

The teacher, Mr. Colin; asked him to introduce himself then told him where to sit. Once Harry was in his seat most were staring. He kept his eyes on his desk to avoid the stairs.

Mr. Colin cleared his throat and everyone turned to the front.

Harry didn't really pay attention as he zoned out and stared out the window. His thoughts where interrupted when he heard the teacher let out and exasperated sigh.

"Hermione dear, please let someone else answer. I need to I need to know that others understand this as well."

Harry looked to his left to see as young girl with wildly bushy hair her head down a slight pink tinge to her cheeks in embarrassment.

"Harry. How about you do you know the answer to number ten?" Mr. Colin asked.

The girl, Hermione looked to him and there eyes met.

Emerald clashed with a warm whisky brown.

"Umm. Sixty-five." Harry stuttered out as he looked from the girl to the teacher.

Mr. Colin beamed. "Correct Mr. Potter."

The teacher turned back around to write on the bored.

Harry glanced at the girl to see her staring at him curiously.

After four hours it was now lunch time. Harry at under a tree as he watched the other kids play or eat. A twig snapped and he turned to look when hands pushed him down.

"How's is going Potter?" his cousin taunted.

Harry grimaced. "What do you want Dudley?"

Before Dudley could say anything a girl stood in front of Harry. His green eyes widening at the familiar bushy brown hair.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione said.

Dudley looked bewildered for a moment before glaring "Out of the way shorty, this has nothing to do with you."

Hermione just glared hand in her hips.

The next thing Harry knew Hermione was in the dirt next to him.

"That what you get! If you don't stay was from that freak, girl. You will eat just as much dirt as him." Dudley threatened before stalking off to terrorize someone else.

Hermione just blew a raspberry in his direction.

"Er..You ok?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to him and grinned he noticed her two front teeth were slightly bigger than most "Yeah I'm fine…Are you?"

Harry nodded.

The two sat up and stared at one another. When the silence was broken by a growling stomach.

Harry blushed and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have any lunch? Oh! I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger." The girl stated with her hand out.

Harry took it and smiled slightly "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I forgot my lunch."

Hermione looked like she didn't believe him. "Well…You can have some of mine."

Before he could protest she pushed and apple and half of her sandwich onto his hands. Harry looked from the food to the girl now eating her own food.

With one last glance at the girl he are the food happily.

Once they were done eating the talked.

Harry talked about his uncle's promotion that lead to them moving. He spoke of how he lived with is aunt and uncle. He also spoke of how he loved stories of magic, and secretly love to pull pranks.

Hermione spoke of her dentist patents. Of how she loves to read and learn, but gets teased for it. She also admitted to a fondness for magic stories as well, and that she never pulled a prank before.

"Dose…Dose this make us friends?" the usually bossy time now subdued and unsure.

Harry looked at her "Do you want to be friends?"

Hermione nodded and her eyes shined with hope.

Harry grinned "Then yeah were friends. But we need to do something first."

The girl tilted her head curiously.

"We need to get at least one prank under your belt."

Hermione looked apprehensive but nodded.

* * *

 **And so The beging of the new Marauders. I hope you like it.**

 **So Neville will be a member...who should be the last member?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I don't own Harry Potter...**

* * *

Harry couldn't remember the last time he was so happy to go to school. He practically glided into the his classroom.

Warm whiskey brown eye met and his smile seemed to grow.

He quickly sat next to his first friend, and scooted his desk closer to hers.

"So did you do it?" He asked excited.

Hermione's eyes widen and she pulled the excited boy closer and whispered to him.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" She asked.

Harry smiled guilty at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry…but did you?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but before she could say anything the teacher walked in. The two moved apart and fixed there desks.

As the class went on the two couldn't seem to keep the grin off there faces.

Once lunch came around the two were by there tree waiting for the show to begin. They weren't disappointed.

A bulking shadow loomed over the two and they both looked up and had to bite by there tongues to keep from laughing.

Dudley stood before them his shirt splattered with blue paint, it was also in his hair. You could see that it was in his face too, but he scrubbed it off causing his face to have a pink tinge from how hard he had washed it.

"You did this! You put paint in my desk so when I opened it paint blasted all over me!" he shouted.

Harry looked confused and turned to Hermione.

"Did I do that?" he asked his friend.

She scoffed. "Of course not. How could you? You both came into school together, and you came straight to the classroom and stayed there talking to me."

Dudley looked livid and advanced on them, but was stopped by an authoritative voice.

"What is going on here!" Mr. Cooper asked. Dudley's own teacher, Miss. Mari, with him.

Hermione looked up at the teachers and spoke.

"Harry and I where minding our own business when Dudley came over blaming us for the prank pulled on him." The offence dripping from her voice.

Mr. Cooper looked from little Harry who hardly spoke a word as is, and the smartest and most rule abiding student he had.

"Dudley it is very rude to accuse other of things they didn't do." He stated a stern look on his face.

"I think you should have lunch inside today Mr. Dudley." Miss. Mari said with a frown as she led away a fuming Dudley.

Mr. Cooper shook his head as he walked away. Like Hermione Granger would ever pull a prank, and Harry is far to polite for that.

Once the teachers were away the two dissolved into laughter.

"Oh! Did you see is face I thought he was going to explode." Harry laughed as tears gathered in his emerald green eyed from laughing so hard.

Hermione giggled along with him.

"Yeah me too. But Harry are you sure this was a good idea? Won't you get in trouble with your uncle and aunt? You did say they weren't nice." She asked worried.

Harry stopped laughing and shrugged. "I'm sure it will be fine…hopefully."

The two were in thought for a moment when Harry's stomach growled. He flushed and Hermione giggled and shared her lunch like she had been the last two weeks.

Later that day as Harry walked home, because he was late to getting to the car Vernon had left him. Harry thought about the last two weeks. He had never been happier as he was now… at least not that he could remember.

Hermione was his best friend. They played together and still got there work for school done. He admired her work ethnic and her bravery to stand up for what she believed in.

As he was in his thoughts he absentmindedly opened the front door of his home. He was pulled from his thoughts when an angry voice called to him. He looked up and grimaced stand in the kitchen door way was a red faced Vernon and a smug looking Dudley.

* * *

 **Well that can't be good. Also sorry it so short.**

 **Finally I will admit I'm not good at thinking up pranks, so if you all have a prank idea PM me and I Will see if I can put it in the story some where. Thank you.**


End file.
